


minean lemmikki

by kuha



Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [4]
Category: minna fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, LESBIAN RIGHTS, l sana, minea o tyylii viidennel siin murhas, tää tapahtu enne sitä murhaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: joku kysy onks mineal lemmikkii
Relationships: minea/anna
Series: annan ja minean fantasiat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538107
Kudos: 2





	minean lemmikki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saatanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saatanea/gifts).



minea ja lila meni yhdessä aamiaiselle suureen saliin, tää oli lilan eka vuos tylypahkas jotenka se viel tartti isosiskon jeesii kulkee mestois.

no, ny ku ne oli siin safkaamas, lila päätti kysyy siskoltaan et "onks sulla muuten ees lemmikkiä?"

minea alko nauraa ja katso sit ihailevasti viereisee pöytää jos anna pelleili muitte luihusten kaa.

"joo, on mulla" minea hymyili "mulla on lepakko"

"onks oikeest? mä tahon nähä sen!" lila oli iha kikseis aiheest, jotenka minea nous pöydästä ja käppäili sit sinne mis anna istu (ihme kiertämistä oikeest) ja pyys annaa tulee sen kaa nopee

anna tietty tuli kosk tää o se gf

no si ne pääs takas lilan luo, lila oli iha ihmeissää ja minea vaa sano "täs o mu lemikkilepakko, anna"

anna alko vittu huutonauraa, lila o yhä iha ihmeissää ja anna yritti parhaansa kasaa itteään

"vähä... vähä pet play meilki menos" anna naureskeli ja minea löi sitä kätee.

lila ei kyl vielkää snaijjannu, mut parempi nii.

**Author's Note:**

> kyl lila tyylii oikeest ehk snaijjais


End file.
